Benutzer Blog:Schnuffel97/Jubiläum - 1 Jahr dabei
Hallo. Es ist heute auf den Tag genau 1 Jahr her, dass so ein komischer Student aus Ostdeutschland hier im Harry Potter Lexikon aktiv wurde. Wie es dazu kam? Er hatte sich im Herbst 2016 das Buch zum Theaterstück Harry Potter and the Cursed Child gekauft und war endlich wieder in eine Welt eingetaucht, die er in diesem Umfang zuletzt in der 7. Klasse betreten hatte. Sofort stand seine Leselektüre für die folgenden Monate fest: Endlich wieder Harry Potter lesen, vom ersten bis zum achten Band. Im Stress des neuen Studentenlebens waren diese Bücher seine Motivation durch das erste Semester, in welchem ja bekanntermaßen gerade in technischen Studiengängen die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt wird. Es war dadurch zwar kein durchgängiges Lesen, aber die gelegentlichen Einschübe brachten Lebenssinn und natürlich das Bewusstsein, dass es auch andere arme Schweine auf der Welt gibt, die den ganzen Tag büffeln müssen (was man leicht vergessen kann, wenn man gleichzeitig von Studenten der "Sozialen Arbeit" umgeben ist, die auf dem Fußboden einen Sitzkreis bilden und Aufsätze über Freundschaft schreiben). Und dann - war plötzlich das achte Buch zu Ende. Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. Zurück blieb eine sonderbare Leere, eine trübe Stimmung, die den Studenten dazu veranlasste, nach seinem Handy zu greifen und "Harry Potter" in den Google Play Store einzugeben. Heraus kam neben einem HP-Quiz auch eine App zu diesem Wiki, in der man nach allen möglichen Begriffen aus der Wizarding World suchen kann und detaillierte Beschreibungen dazu erhält. Den Diskussionsbereich hat er dabei zunächst gekonnt ignoriert, ehe er sich näher damit befasste. Und so geschah es am 20. März 2017, dass er seinen ersten Kommentar zu der Frage abgab, ob HP in unserer Freizeit eine Rolle spiele (oder so ähnlich). Diese Zeit war eine Zeit des Umbruchs in den Diskussionen von HP. Damals wurden sie noch als Negativbeispiel angebracht, was deren Qualität und Sinnhaftigkeit anging. Doch dann wurden erstmals Moderatoren ernannt, die gemeinsam mit den Administratoren Richtlinien aufstellten und auf deren Einhaltung achteten. Unnötige Beiträge wurden gebannt und gelöscht, was zunächst nicht von allen begrüßt wurde, dann aber doch für eine erhebliche Steigerung der Qualität und Zufriedenheit der Nutzer sorgte. Auch der Student für Elektrotechnik fühlte sich in diesem Klima wohl. Seine Ideen und Beiträge kamen bei vielen gut an, was ihm im April den Titel des ersten Gewinners des Beitrag des Monats einbrachte. Diese Begeisterung der Anderen war es, die ihn stark motivierte, weitere Beiträge zu schreiben. Zwar trafen sie nicht immer den Nerv der Nutzer und nahmen womöglich auch mit der Zeit an Relevanz ab, doch mit diesem "Ausgleich" kreativen Schreibens zu dem Alltag voller Formeln baute er sich eine Art Hobby auf. Immerhin hat er es bis jetzt auf 21 Beiträge geschafft, immer mindestens ein Beitrag pro Monat. Auch im Artikelbereich war er ab und zu tätig, wenn auch nicht so intensiv, wie man es sich vielleicht wünschen würde. Ab und zu hat er sich auch am Wikitext ausgetobt, etwa bei der Erstellung einer Vorlage für Zitate im Testwiki (welche allerdings immer noch in der Schublade liegt). Ab und zu veröffentlichte er auch einen Blog, hier vor allem Diskussionsbeiträge, die sich auch gut in diesem Bereich eignen. Bei all diesen Tätigkeiten fand er immer Hilfe bei den Admins und Mods, die sich jedem Vorschlag, jeder Frage und jeder Anregung freundlich annahmen und fair abwegten. Auch wurde er bei Fragen zur Verbesserung mit einbezogen und konnte damit seine Meinung kundtun. Im Herbst 2017 führte das sogar dazu, dass er zusammen mit einem Admin die Aufgabe übernahm, eine Verbindung zum HarryPotterFanon Wiki aufzubauen, um dieses für die Veröffentlichung von Fanfictions seitens der Nutzer zu optimieren. Und nun - ist schon ein ganzes Jahr vorbei. Dem Studenten aus Thüringen bleibt nichts weiter übrig, als einmal Danke zu sagen. Dazu nimmt er für diesen Text endlich die Ich-Perspektive ein. Danke für die schöne Zeit, die mir hier beschert wird und danke an die Leute, die ihren Teil dazu beitragen: - Agent Zuri für seine Arbeit als Admin, der jederzeit ansprechbar ist, im Artikelbereich mitwirkt und trotz vieler Rückschläge von Fandom nie die Motivation verliert - Harry granger für ihre Arbeit als Admin, die vor allem im Artikelbereich sehr fleißig ist und für diesbezügliche Fragen stets ein offenes Ohr hat - Darth Tesseract für seine coole und besonnene Arbeit als Moderator, der oft viel Kritik einstecken muss, sowie seine gelegentlichen, aber sehr guten Beiträge und Antworten - ScoreMagnet für seine nicht weniger zu bewertende Arbeit als Moderator und seine wissenschaftlich wertvollen Beiträge - Hedi-Hilli für seine ehemalige Arbeit als Moderator - Darth Deprave für ihre engagierte Arbeit im Hintergrund des Ganzen - Emily Black02 für ihre engagierte Arbeit im Bereich der RPGs - Hermine Lestrange27 für ihre ausführlichen und bereichernden Antworten, sowie die wunderschöne Geschichtenkette, die wir zusammen geschrieben haben Und natürlich auch Danke an alle anderen Benutzer, die mit sinnvollen Beiträge das Leben um HP interessanter machen. Namentlich genannt, weil gerade im Kopf, seien hier - Norberta - Maxbrgmnn - Cassi Malfoy - Dobby ist ein freier Elf - HarryPotterFreak - Fishergirl (leider inaktiv) - WombatEule (immer mal aktiv) - und viele andere... Möge das zweite Jahr im Wiki ebenso ein Teil in meinem Leben sein wie das Erste. LG Schnuffel Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag